


Whisper One Word

by marie-bernard (Kayce)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayce/pseuds/marie-bernard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave would do anything for Kurt. All he has to do is say the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish You Were Here

Dave sighed in contentment; his dad was out of the house tonight, he could relax on the couch in just his boxers, control the remote and eat an entire bag of Cheetos for dinner. _Score, Kobe beef challenge on Iron Chef, wonder if there's another bag of Cheetos in the kitchen?_ His dad would be pissed, but he couldn't help it - Iron Chef re-runs always made him hungry and there was just nothing more satisfying than licking the cheesy orange powder off his fingertips while his other hand gave Big D a slow massage. Sure, it was kind of pervy to jerk-off in the living room, but what the hell, the change of scenery excited him.

The battle was just past the half way mark when he heard his text message alert. Shit. Oh well, Big D could wait, he had all night. He continued laving his thumb while he checked his phone. Finn Hudson, cool, maybe practice would be cancelled tomorrow and he could have some more "Cheeto-time" before his dad got home from work.

**Kurts at lima med wants 2 c u**

**WTF whats wrong**

**Cant xplain come now**

_What the hell could have happened? He was fine when he left school!_

ooooo

"No, David, I don't need you to walk with me to the car, unless of course you just wanted to, perhaps carry my books? Open the door for me? Hmm?"

He'd blinked up at him flirtatiously and given a silly grin. Dave just snorted and rolled his eyes. He really didn't mind Kurt's teasing; it was actually kind of nice. He felt like they were becoming friends. Kind of. Slowly. But it was better. Better than what it…had been. Dave had felt just a moment of darkness, of shame then, but he quickly let it go.

"Fine, you're a big boy, " he drawled, "You can take care of yourself."

Now it was his turn to smirk and Kurt's turn with the snort and eye-roll combo. Dave thought Kurt was probably better at it, hell, he probably practiced so that he could make even a snort-face look good.

"See you tomorrow, David!"

"I'll be here, waiting on you."

Kurt just shook his head and sauntered off. Dave noticed the grin was back, though.

ooooo

Dave felt himself panicking. As he rushed out to start his truck he wondered if Kurt needed anything. Should he stop and get flowers? Kurt would probably like flowers, but hell, he didn't even know what was wrong. God, what if it was bad? What if he was in a coma? No, that was stupid; Finn said he'd asked to see him, he couldn't do that in a coma. Maybe he'd asked and then slipped into a coma? That was dumb too, wouldn't Finn have texted him back? Damn! He didn't even know where to go when he got to the hospital. He shot Finn a text-

**Where r u?**

It almost startled him how quickly Finn returned the text but then he saw why, it was only two letters:

**ER**

He saw Finn right away when he walked in. Though he wasn't right now, it was obvious he'd been crying. He stared out the window, his face contorted into a painful grimace and his hands were…everywhere, tugging his hair, his jacket, now just stroking the sides of his thighs in a repetitive way. The taller boy didn't notice him until he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, what happened?"

He looked at Dave, almost startled, "Dave! Dave! Kurt was attacked, he was jumped after school. This afternoon, after school. Someone attacked him."

Dave tightened his grip and asked again more slowly, "Hudson, what happened?"

Finn turned to the window again, this time his voice was breathless, soft, "Dave, he just…he just came home. He didn't say anything. Got in the shower right away, which was weird, right?"

He didn't think he was even looking at him but Dave nodded at Finn's reflection in the dark glass anyway.

"But there was blood and I guess, well, he couldn't stop the bleeding. He was…oh, God, Dave, he was…torn."

Dearjesusmarymotherofgod no. He didn't want to…his mind didn't want to…no, shit, no! He felt his stomach roll and fought it back.  
   
"Was Kurt…was he…raped?"

Finn didn't, couldn't turn. He just looked at the window. Dave watched the Finn-reflection nod; once, twice, then he dropped his head as the tears came again.

"Who, Finn? Who did it?" The cold rage in his own voice surprised Dave but Finn didn't seem to notice.

"He said he doesn't know. He said he was attacked from behind. Burt, he thought that maybe you…" both boys cringed a little at that but Finn continued to speak, "But Kurt said no, he's sure, not you. He said he was knocked out, didn't see who it was, though. I don't know Dave, I don't know."

They stood in silence. Dave noticed he was still gripping Finn's shoulder; he took his hand away and patted Finn's back then just stood beside him staring at nothing in the blackened window. Finally Finn turned and faced him again, his voice dropping even lower, "He didn't have any head injuries, just the…ahhh." The sound came out broken, almost a moan.

"Okay, okay." He patted Finn's back again but it still felt kind of useless so he dropped his hand to his side.

"I mean, his face isn't even bruised, he's kind of bruised up on his arms and…legs, but wouldn't he be hurt? If he was hit hard enough to knock him out? Wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know, Finn."

Shit, he just couldn't make sense of this. Why would Kurt say he didn't know who did it? Didn't he want them caught? Punished? Was he afraid of telling, maybe being blamed? Isn't that what they did to that kid in Utah so long ago? Said he'd hit on some guy and that was why he'd been beaten to death? But fuck, Kurt was raped! That couldn't be gay panic, or whatever it was. Was he embarrassed of what people would say? That he was a fag and deserved it, or even wanted it? Christ, what would they say? What would Kurt be facing because of this? Dave felt like his brain was in over-drive but he still couldn't wrap his mind around the situation.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"He didn't say; just kept asking, he told Burt to get you here, that you could help him."

"Jesus, Finn, how am I supposed to help?"

Finn's voice was high and plaintive now, "I don't know, Dave, I don't know about anything! Shit, I gotta tell Burt you're here. " He pulled out his phone and started a text.

Dave leaned his forehead against the window. Shit! If only… _Fuck it, just fuck 'if only.' He hadn't. And that's just too fucking bad because the big guy in the sky really wasn't into do-overs for the fucking little people down here._ But the' if only' didn't go away for some reason. He glanced up to see Burt Hummel striding towards him.

"What does Kurt want with you?"

Great, did everyone think he had the answers today? Maybe he should take a stroll around and start diagnosing some of the sick motherfuckers. _It's his kid; he's probably in shock too._

Dave took a deep breath, "I don't know, Mr. Hummel. I don't know how he thinks I can help."

Burt just shook his head and led him towards the nurse's station. Finn hardly seemed to notice they were walking away.

"Can I help you?" asked a professional, but tired voice.

"My son, Kurt Hummel…"

"Oh! Yes sir." At this she made a sad, sympathetic face.

"This is his other brother, Dave, the one he's been asking for."

Sympathy-face nodded, "That's fine, let me buzz you in and you can both go back."

Burt gave her a nod in return and they waited for the buzzer before Burt opened the door and turned down the hall way. They hadn't gone more than two steps when Dave started to piece it together. Kurt had said he didn't see who did this, that he'd been unconscious even though, according to Finn, he didn't have any injuries to his head or even his face. More than that, Kurt had cleaned himself. Dave knew sometimes people did things like that after…but he couldn't shake this vibe he was getting. _If only…_

He felt a terrible dread settling over him; it felt like a rock was lodged in the pit of his stomach. _Nope. Definitely not hungry now._ Shit, shit and Jesus fucking Christ, because with every step he and Mr. Hummel took he was more and more convinced that he knew why Kurt wanted him, why Kurt expected him to help. And Jesus fucking Christ again, because Dave was also absolutely sure that he'd do what Kurt wanted.

When they reached the room Dave could hardly believe his eyes, he'd thought Finn looked bad, but fuck, Hudson looked ready to run the Boston marathon compared to his brother. Kurt looked pale, waxy. _It's like seeing what he'd look like laying in his coffin._ Dave instantly banished the morbid thought. Besides, people in caskets lay on their backs, not on their stomachs. He felt a burst of hysteria that vanished when Kurt looked up and met his eyes.

"Dad, I need a minute with David."

Now he felt calm, very calm. As soon as he'd seen Kurt's eyes, everything was confirmed. _God help us all._ The thought came in a flash, and then it was gone.

"Son, I don't think…"

"Really Dad, just a minute," Kurt interrupted, but it seemed to take all his strength to do so.

Burt was obviously reluctant but he replied, "Just a minute, " then looking directly at Dave, "I'll be right outside, just down the hallway."

Dave only nodded and waited for him to leave. He looked at Kurt lying on the hospital bed; he looked frailer than Dave had ever seen him. He was suddenly scared, scared to approach this frail boy who held all the power in the world over him, but Kurt's eyes pleaded with him and then dropped, as though his last reservoir of will-power had been used up making that plea. He moved; drawn forward _by_ _what?_ his mind whispered, love/ _lust,_ need/ _greed,_ desire/ _disgust, sadness, sickness, strangeness, madness, what did it matter?_ What did it matter when whatever words he thought or said, it all came down to just one word…Kurt.

Dave leaned down next to him, faces almost touching, and whispered in his ear, so softly, so gently, just one word, "Who?"

A thousand thoughts rushed through Kurt's mind in that moment. _Could he do this? Was this really what he wanted? Was this him? Dammit, he'd already taken it this far, there'd be no justice, no peace of mind for him without…_ and after hesitating only an instant Kurt inclined his head toward David's so his mouth was very close to his ear and whispered just one word. It was a name.

Dave stood then and looked at him. Kurt thought the larger boy looked grim and determined, but so sad that it actually rolled off his body towards Kurt, a force that he could feel surrounding him, enveloping him. David reached out and seemed about to touch his cheek, then thought better of it and rested his hand on the edge of the bed.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"Could you just…ask my dad to come in?" To Kurt's ears his own voice sounded small, tired.

"Sure." But he waited a moment at the door until Kurt met his eyes again. With a slight nod of his head, voice almost a whisper, David spoke one word, "Soon."

As he walked out Kurt was left waiting, pondering. It was a good word, 'soon.' Soon his dad would be here, giving him the comfort only Burt could provide, soon his rapist (and his stomach turned sick and sour at the word) wouldn't be, well, anywhere. And the thought was chilling and it made his brain feel…slippery, but it was a comfort, too. But…for the first time in his life Kurt Hummel understood completely and exactly what was meant by the term 'cold comfort. _' It was cold, it was very cold. And so…sickening. But oh, so very, very comforting._

  



	2. Blue On Black

  
Dave walked dazedly down the hall, only pausing in front of Mr. Hummel to tell him Kurt wanted him. As he made his way through the waiting room he saw Carol had arrived, she and Finn were crying quietly while they held each other. He didn't stop, he doubted that he and the Hudson-Hummel's had much comfort to give each other.

It seemed to take forever for him to walk to his truck, but Dave almost felt like he'd floated there. He was tempted to just lie down in the seat and pass out right there; he could get up in the morning and go see Kurt again. Dave had a mental flash of how deranged that would look to Kurt's waiting family so he put the truck in drive and headed out of the parking lot.

He was ready for home, his bed, sleep. A good night's rest, a clear head in the morning and he'd be able to start planning. Getting together his supplies. He let his mind drift…he'd need his hunting knife, of course, the axe, the bone saw from the garage, the nylon rope, some of the big heavy lawn and leaf bags they had, he'd have to look for his dad's map of Wyandot where they used to go hunting and…what else? Ah, fuck it. He was too tired to think it out right now, number one on the to-do list was sleep.

_no consciousness but only dreamless sleep_

The line floated through his head. He'd picked it up freshman year in Civics class, something one of those ancient Roman guys had said. Dave hadn't been paying attention at all, no one paid attention in Civics, it was a blow-off course taught by the skeevy, half-drunk girls' basketball coach and everyone made an A, but that he'd written down and then committed to memory. _See Kurt Hummel, he was_ _cultured_ _; he had a fucking favorite quote for Christ's sake._

Dave shook his head; that was a thought from before, when he'd resented Kurt. Never again, now he reminded himself not to be angry at Kurt. This wasn't Kurt's fault. It was his own fucking fault. _through_ _my own fault, my fault, my most grievous fault_ He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. What the fuck had he been doing earlier? He scoffed at his own stupidity.  Flirting with Kurt in the empty hall way, his job wasn't to flirt, it was to make sure Kurt was safe and instead of doing that job, walking him to his car, protecting him from danger _{rape}_ he'd been making cow eyes and getting half a fucking chub in his pants every time Kurt smiled at him.

He was disgusted with himself. There was so much he was to blame for; if he'd just been honest with himself, if he'd been strong like Kurt was strong. But he hadn't, instead he'd been the first to break the other boy down, hurt him, and turn him into a victim. Kurt knew. Kurt knew everything about him and he knew Dave would make up for it now. There was no satisfaction in the thought; it made him sad, so sad that he felt hollow inside.

He gripped the wheel too tightly and fought back tears. Dave knew things too. He knew nothing he could do, no one he could un-do _and he could, oh yes he really could_ would actually change a thing for Kurt. He'd still be broken and raped _{torn}_ ; he'd be dealing with the scars from this for who knew how long. Dave pushed all of it away; he didn't need this right now. He tried to keep his mind blank for the rest of the drive home by repeating his quote like a mantra, _no consciousness, dreamless sleep, no consciousness, dreamless sleep_ but it was very difficult.

By the time he pulled into the driveway he felt a little better, calm again. _Keep to the plan, push the bad thoughts away_ He unlocked his door and right when he stepped inside... **BAM!** Holy fucking shit! He couldn't fucking breathe! His head started to swim and he slumped in the hallway clutching his chest. _heart attack?_  
  
Then he realized he'd left the damned T.V. on, still tuned to the Food Network. _Fucking_ _Emeril! You almost killed me you son of a bitch._ Dave went in the living room and flicked the remote control, silencing the annoyingly cheerful Cajun, then grabbed the half-eaten bag of Cheetos. He mechanically stuffed a handful in his mouth on the way to the kitchen; he'd barely started chewing when he felt the wave of nausea hit. He just made it to the trash can when the puking started.

 _God, it's the same color as a traffic cone_ And now the dam burst and he couldn't hold back his sobbing. He clutched the sides of the bin, retching and crying as he dropped to his knees. _Fuck the world, fuck God, fuck the entire fucking universe! Life was so. fucked. up._ The hot tears ran down his face and Dave thought wildly that he would never in a million years have believed this could happen. Jesus H. Christ he must be completely mental if this was what it took to send him over the edge, but it was true - his Cheetos had tasted like fucking garbage in his mouth.


	3. Fortunate Son

 

Dave skipped first period the next day, it's definitely not the first time but it's the only time he'd told the truth about where he'd been to both his teachers and his best friend. When he told Az why he wasn't in class the other boy almost died laughing, Dave knew he would. He was kind of amused that, in this case, a lie would have been more believable than the truth. 

ooooo

Thankfully he'd woken up that morning before the alarm went off; he hated the noisy thing blasting him out of sleep. If he'd had any dreams he sure as hell couldn't remember them now, another small favor he was grateful for. While he was in the shower he'd thought about The Plan. Maybe he and Kurt needed some help here - this was some heavy shit for a couple of high school juniors to deal with by themselves. He knew he wouldn't be in trouble for blowing off first period; it was fucking gym class, the jocks didn't have to do shit in there if they didn't want to. Yup, this was the right thing to do, he was sure of it.

Less than half an hour later he was sitting in the parking lot of St. Charles Borromeo's. Dave hadn't been here in, damn, how long? Over a year, he knew, it's probably more like two. His dad had always taken him on Christmas and Easter but he'd stopped making him go even those two days when Dave had referred to the parish as St. Chasbro's in front of a visiting Monsignor.

He glanced at his watch; ten minutes until Mass started, the doors were probably open by now. He walked in and headed for the little chapel off to the side of the sanctuary. He knew Kurt wasn't really down with Jesus so he went straight to the blue candles underneath a statue of the Blessed Virgin. If he ever told Kurt about this later maybe he'd be okay if he mentioned he'd only asked Jesus' mom; he probably had a soft spot for moms since his was dead. He fished two bucks out of his wallet to stick in the little lock box on the wall then lit one of the candles for himself and one for Kurt. Dave felt kind of awkward about explaining The Plan to the Virgin Mary; she probably didn't want to hear the gory details, better to just go traditional. He crossed himself nervously and looked up at her.

 _Hail Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy,_

 _Our life, our sweetness, and our hope._

 _To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve,_

 _To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears._

 _Turn then, most gracious advocate thine eyes of mercy toward us,_

 _And after this, our exile….._

Shit! The next part mentioned Jesus. He'd skip it for Kurt's sake.

 _Oh clement, oh loving, oh sweet Virgin Mary,_

And damn it to hell, there was more God stuff in this part. Dave heard the Mass starting, he needed to wind this up.

 _Just pray for me and Kurt, okay? Amen._

Dave sighed, that was a pretty weak ending for a prayer. Well, fuck it - he was sure she got the point. He crossed himself with holy water as he walked out the door. He did fell a lot better, he decided - he should probably do this more often. He still had some time before he had second period English so he drove through McDonald's for a Coke then parked and took out his coloring book. When he'd gotten this for Christmas three years ago from Gram he'd thought it was the lamest thing ever. What fucking kid wants a goddamn anatomy coloring book for Christmas? He mentally promised Gram he'd light a candle next time for her and opened it up.

The first time he'd ever killed a deer his dad had shown him how to carefully gut the animal then hang it and clean it but he'd only butchered deer once when they'd gone hunting with his uncle last year. He studied the pictures in the anatomy book closely, working out how to apply what he knew to a human carcass. By the time he finished his Coke it was almost nine. He was ready to go.

Since it was Friday he assumed Finn would skip school and stay at the hospital with Kurt so Dave was surprised to see him lurking around his locker when he got there.

"Hey, Hudson, how's your bro doing?" Dave tried a friendly tone, Finn looked better than he had the night before but even 'better' still meant he looked like shit warmed over.

"He's alright, still got the stomach flu that's going around."

Dave thought Finn was probably going for a penetrating stare but it came of as more like 'escaped from the psych ward.'

"Hope he starts feeling better," Dave lowered his voice, "Why are you here? Why didn't you stay at the hospital with Kurt?"

Finn replied with his voice equally low, "He's not at the hospital; he was released early this morning. He told me I had to leave, I was "hovering" and making him uncomfortable." Finn was holding his books so he used his right hand to make air quotes first on one side of the invisible word, then on the other.

Dave just shook his head; how could someone this fucking stupid even manage to keep alive? Finn was good-hearted and cared about Kurt, though so he touched the other boy lightly on the back of his hand and said, "Tell him I'm pulling for him, alright?"

"Tell him yourself, he wants you to come see him after school."

"Alright."

Dave wasn't that surprised but he was a little worried about what Burt Hummel would have to say when he showed up on his door step. Apparently he wasn't giving Finn enough credit, he jumped in right away, "Burt was kind of P.O.'d but Kurt told him if he didn't say yes he'd sneak out and come to school to see you."

Dave's semi-shock at Finn's display of intelligence must have shown on his face because Finn gave him a nudge that was just a little too forceful.

"Hey! Don't look like that! I can read people pretty easy. It's like I'm noticeable about emotional stuff," Finn nodded sincerely, "it's kind of like a gift I have, dude."

 _Yeah, you're gifted alright, Hudson, you're better than the fucking Rainman._ Dave decided not to say that out loud.

"So are you gonna tell me why Kurt wanted to see you last night, man?"

"You should ask Kurt." Dave really wanted to get their stories straight before he answered that.

"He told me to ask you!" He guessed Kurt did too, Dave was noticeable like that. He struggled to keep his eye-roll internal. _Good-hearted, he's good hearted._

"Well you've got your answer then, Hudson, its NOYFB."

Dave turned and took off toward his class. He wasn't fucking surprised at all when it took Hudson's dumb-ass a few seconds to figure out the acronym.

"Hey!"

But Dave was already half-way down the hall.

ooooo

When he got to Kurt's it was Mr. Hummel who answered the door. He looked sort of disappointed to see Dave there and he watched as the older man mentally resigned himself to his presence in his home.

"Come in, Dave."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry I couldn't be here under better circumstances."

It was what his dad always said when they had to go to a wake, but Dave thinks it fits this fucked up situation pretty damn well, too.

"Dave, before you see Kurt I just want to tell you, I know you've been trying to change, trying to be better, and I can respect that but…what you put my boy through…it's hard for me to forgive…" Burt cleared his throat a few times and then continued, "Finn told me that he umm…told you what I'd suspected yesterday…"

Shit! Dave knew where this was headed and he had to interrupt him there - there was no fucking way, not a chance in hell, that he'd let Kurt's dad apologize to him.

"Mr. Hummel, sir, with how I treated Kurt in the past I wasn't surprised to hear that. I know you must love him a lot. He's lucky to have a dad like you." He meant it sincerely and he tried to let it show, it must have made some impression because thank fucking God he dropped that subject.

"Kurt's on some pretty heavy pain medicine; he's kind of in and out, so maybe you shouldn't stay too long but ah… he's very determined to see you so…"

"Yes sir, I won't stay long," and Dave actually caught himself off guard when he said, "I just would really like to see him, you know, in person, to really see for myself that he's okay."

Burt could see the care etched in the boy's face and impulsively he put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks, son, let me show you where the basement is."

Dave's eyes went wide. _Shit! Kurt must not be the only one around here on the heavy fucking meds._

Kurt was on the bed, lying on his stomach again with his laptop open in front of him. Dave knew he should have expected it but the sight still hurt and made him feel sick to his own stomach. Dave walked to the end of the bed and sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He moved his hand as close to Kurt's as he dared and waited.

"He called me today."

That really caught Dave off guard but he tried not to let his shock show.

"What'd he want?"

"Sorry. Sorry things got out of hand."

"Want to talk about…things?"

"Not yet."

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be there."

" 'kay."

Kurt reached toward Dave, he thought for a moment he would take his hand but he only brushed Dave's pinky finger lightly with the tip of his own then drew the hand back.

Dave felt his heart break, shatter to pieces and goddammit! It hurt so fucking bad he felt the pain in his entire body. He wanted to break down and cry, run away, grab Kurt and hold him and fucking hell, just… fucking Jesus make it go away!

He carefully kept his face blank and said nothing.

Kurt began to speak again, "I didn't talk to him, he left a message, he wants to see me, make sure I'm okay."

Goddamn son of a fucking bitch! Dave couldn't keep quiet now.

"I hate him, motherfucker. Born with a silver spoon, thinks he can have whatever he wants. Fuck him. He's not untouchable, Kurt, not by a long shot."

"I know."

There was the pinky again. This time Kurt stroked his little finger down and then back up. Great, fucking progress, this time he'd touched him twice. Yep, we are moving forward like a goddamned freight train here.

They sat in silence. Dave used his time wisely and thought about The Plan. He kept getting distracted by The Call.

The Plan. The Call. The Plan. The Call. The Call. The Plan. Damn! Maybe it's time for a new plan. _Maybe I won't even have to hunt down the little piece of shit. Hell, he might come running. Right into my open fucking arms._

"Kurt, I want you to call him back tomorrow."

  



	4. Cold Shot

  
"Call him back? Why would I do that, David?" 

Dave was glad to hear a bit of venom in Kurt's voice, even if it was directed at him. Shit, anything was better than the zombie he'd been talking to.

"For one thing to reassure him, I don't want him doing anything to try and get to you before I get to him."

Kurt look stunned. Dave saw his Adam's apple bob a couple of times before he spoke again.

"Do you think he'd try something else?" 

He winced at Kurt's tone; he sounded like a five year old. 

"I don't just mean physically, Kurt, he could just tell people that you two had sex and then you acted like a bitch about it."

Kurt couldn't have looked more shocked if Dave had just hit him in the face with a slushy but he needed to hear this so Dave went on.

"If we put his guard up he's going to start trying to cover his ass," Kurt flinched at this, "that would only make it harder for me to do what I need to."

"Okay, I understand." 

"Good. That's good. I want you to listen to me, Kurt," Dave got off the bed and knelt in front of him, looking at him eye to eye. He let his voice drop to a whisper, "I'm going to do this for you no matter what. I've got a good plan already, but it's still risky and I'd rather not go to prison if I don't have to. I want you to help me, help you. If you can it'll be better. Can you help me, Kurt?"

Kurt seemed soothed at knowing Dave already had a plan to do this; he nodded firmly, almost fiercely.

"Yes. Yes, I can do that," then he said in a chilling tone, "Whatever it takes." 

Dave wondered if Kurt had always had this cold place inside or if it was something new that got added with the anal fissures. _Stop it! Don't think of that right now._

"Good, when I go home _{to plan this out}_ you should turn your phone off and tell your dad you want to rest, so you don't want any visitors tonight, just in case he tries to come over." 

Kurt blanched, "Do you think..?" 

"I don't know, but let's play it safe for now, okay?"

Kurt nodded at him again, then spoke plaintaively,"Are you going to come back in the morning? So I don't have to do it alone?" 

And we're back to the fucking five year old voice again. Screw it, it was better than the zombie monosyllables. 

"Of course I'll come back." _Of course I'll come back Kurt because I don't even know exactly what happened yet and you're so fucking out of it there's no way in hell I'd let you make this call alone._ "Just tell your dad that I'll be here in the morning, if I can I'd like to stay on his good side, the side that's  not holding a shotgun."

The corner of Kurt's mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile but Dave noticed it never came close to his eyes. Emboldened by the actual fucking conversation Dave briefly pressed the tips of his middle and ring fingers against Kurt's then withdrew them.

"Kurt, I want to tell you about…before all this…when we talked, I meant it, you know? I really meant I was sorry."

"I know, David." 

"I'm gonna go; your dad told me not to stay too long. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" 

"Alright." 

He pressed their fingers together again, "Get some rest."

When Kurt reached out and touched his face Dave thought he would fall over; he couldn't have made more of an impact if he'd slapped him, it was brief, though, and he managed to hold himself steady. Kurt's voice was thin and whispery but clearly audible, "Thank you David." 

ooooo

On his way home Dave thought about his new 'relationship' with Kurt. They were building an intimacy over this fucked up shit. God, just two fucking days ago he would have given anything to be intimate with Kurt, in any way, he'd have loved to be his confidant but dammit, not like this! Relationships were supposed to be life-affirming, built with happiness and love. This was death, destruction, darkness _{coldness}_ He couldn't help but feel ill when he thought of it. _There is nowhere good for this to go._ Hell, now he felt like crying again. He pushed it back again. He wouldn't think of any of that right now. Just… fuck it. It was what it was, he hadn't asked for this and neither had Kurt so they were both just gonna have to motherfucking deal with it. 

He thought about The New Plan. He really needed to know what the douchebag had done to Kurt, but he didn't want to press for information, he'd just have to hope that came out sooner rather than later 'cause Kurt was going to have to agree to meet with Blaine, more than once would be even better. He wondered when Kurt would be back at school; it would be best if everything looked normal on the surface before they got this started. Dave put all thoughts of The New Plan to the side, with any luck at all that would be sussed out in the next couple of days. He found himself anxious for it, ready, really, to get it over and done with. 

Right now, though, he had to get in the house and get his homework done. Needed to do a load of laundry, too. Shit, shit, shit! He'd also told his dad that he'd cut the grass this weekend. Oh well, he could get to that after he went to Kurt's in the morning. It would be hot as fuck if he got started mowing the yard that late but that was just another item for the 'have to deal with it' list. 

He sat his backpack on the counter and looked for something he could nuke in the microwave, but no such luck, he'd have to put a pizza in the oven. With that done and his laundry in the wash Dave grabbed his Calculus book and sat down at the table. Perfect, he needed to calculate right now. Like how to accomplish The New Plan while he kept his real life on track. Dave sighed deeply. _How in God's name did fucking serial killers ever find the_ _time_ _?_

  



	5. Mad World

 

His dad had given him an annoyed look as soon as he came down the stairs that morning.

"I thought you were going to cut the grass today?"

"I am."

He looked skeptically at Dave's clothes. Dave just sighed. 

"I'm going over to Kurt's, when I get back I'll mow the yard." 

"It'll be hot when you get back, why don't you go to his house this afternoon and do the lawn this morning?" 

"I told him I'd be there this morning; I'll do it when I get back, Dad." 

"Why do you have to make things difficult, Dave? I'm trying to give you some good advice, but you'd rather be stubborn and do things the hard way."

Dave just shook his head, "I've gotta go, Dad, I'll see you later."

"The grass will be cut today, Dave."

"You're right! It will be! I'll see you later." 

With that he stomped out of the house. He wasn't really pissed at his dad, he just wanted him off his back so he could go to Kurt's. On the drive over he imagined asking his dad for some advice about his biggest problem. 

" _Hey, Dad, I've gotta kill this guy who raped Kurt. I've been considering exsanguinating him in the wilderness area then scattering the corpse so the coyotes and foxes get rid of the evidence for me, but then last night I came up with the idea to make it look like a gay bashing gone too far. What's your_ _advice_ _here? Which do you think would be most likely to keep me out of prison?"_

Imagination Station over. He couldn't even begin to picture a Dad-response to that.

He knocked at Kurt's door, hoping someone other than Burt would answer, but no joy. There was Mr. Hummel. Again. _Was Finn's mom having an affair, why the hell wasn't that lady ever home?_ Dave was relieved that he looked a little mellower when he opened the door today. _Still got the good drugs, huh Burt?_

"Good morning Mr. Hummel, how's Kurt today?"

"He's feeling better, he rested well last night. The meds they gave him in the ER seem to have worn off so he's a little more talkative."

Dave was fucking elated to hear that news, maybe they could get something accomplished today.

"That's great sir; could I go down to see him now?"

"Sure Dave, and hey, don't call me sir, makes me feel old." 

Dave actually blushed, "Yes si- Mr. Hummel." 

"Go on down, he's been awake for about an hour now, did you have breakfast yet?"

Honestly he hadn't, but he couldn't handle any more bonding time with Mr. Hummel so he said he'd had toast before he left his house and headed downstairs. 

When he got to Kurt's room he was happy to see him actually propped up against the headboard and sitting on his ass in bed. He instantly felt a pang in his heart; it was a fucked up world when that was a reason to be happy. He sat down on the bed by Kurt's feet. Unhappily Kurt had the zombie-face again today; he stared at his computer screen with absolutely no expression. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatcha watching?"

"America's Next Top Model marathon."

"Why?"

"I mentally mock the contestants and imagine how much better I'd look in their photo shoots. They're all losers and it does wonders for my self-esteem."

Kurt was a little too worn around the edges to manage cutting sarcasm so it came out sounding far too much like the truth.

Dave decided to just cut to the chase, he knew if he didn't they'd dance around the real issue for hours until he got frustrated and said something stupid.

"I think we need to talk before you call him."

Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Talk about what?" 

And hell yeah, there was a spark of the Kurt he knew and lo-… fuck it, loved left in there. 

"About what you're going to say."

Kurt just shrugged and looked down. God damn it! Was he going to have to piss him off all morning to get this ball rolling?

"Kurt you've gotta help me here, you're going to have to get your head in the game if we want to get this done."

"I don't even want to think about him David!" 

"Fuck, Kurt, I don't either but you're the one who asked me to! Look, I'm supposed to be mowing the lawn today, do you want me to go home and we can both just pretend Blaine Preppy-face doesn't even exist? I gotta tell you, that's gonna be goddamn easy for me, but you might have a hard time playing pretend when he decides to come tap that ass again." 

At that moment Dave hated himself more than he'd ever thought possible. Shit motherfucker, why hadn't he just punched him in the eye? Kurt made a strangled noise and sort of collapsed onto his side. _Now he'll cry._ He didn't cry. What he did was even scarier to Dave because he just hugged his pillow and started making really fucking weird noises. 

Damn it to fucking hell! Dave didn't know what else to do so he kind of shifted Kurt over and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt grabbed one of his biceps like a drowning man clutching a life preserver and shit, the little son of a bitch was strong! Dave thought he'd probably have bruises but he didn't care about that. Kurt quit making the freaky noises really fast which was great 'cause he wasn't sure how he would have explained that to Mr. Hummel but his voice was still kind of choked up when he started to tell. About it. 

"He didn't."

"What?" Dave was incredulous, was he going to try and deny it?

"He…couldn't."

"Uh, I'm not getting you here Kurt, what do you mean?"

And then it poured out. And Dave wished to God that Kurt Hummel had never been born, that they'd never met, that he'd been straight and never crushed on him or picked on him, that Kurt had never gone to Dalton Academy, Dave wished he would have gotten in a car wreck on the way to Kurt's fucking house, anything to un-know what Kurt was telling him.

"He was drunk, I think high on drugs, too. He asked me to go for a ride with him. I didn't realize Dave or I never would have gone with him, never!" Kurt's voice grew high and he paused, breathing heavily.

Dave tightened his arms briefly to encourage him to go on.

"He said he'd missed seeing me every day. He said, 'See how impulsive you make me? I'm supposed to be at a Warblers practice right now.' I was flattered. I was flattered by that! It tickled my vanity to know I'd made a boy irresponsible like that."

What started as a hysterical laugh became a low moan. Dave squeezed him again. He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot. 

"We went parking, it was early, no one else was there. If I'd been paying any attention I might have noticed how…messed up he was sooner but while this...this drunk was driving me around I had my head in the clouds, in some stupid fantasy world thinking about how impressive I was." 

He laughed again and Dave thanked God 'cause it didn't sound nearly as crazy as it had before. Another squeeze and then Dave tried to relax as much as he could and send that energy to Kurt. _Slow, calm breaths, slow, calm._  

"I climbed right into the back seat with him; I thought he was going to kiss me but he told me to take my shirt off. I did and he did, too. Then he told me to undo my pants, I didn't want to but he'd already undone his and was rubbing his…penis. I thought, 'Oh, he wants to play naughty,' so I opened my pants too." 

Kurt seemed to go limp in his arms, his face back to the vacant look he'd had when Dave walked in. Shit, he didn't know if this was better or worse. 

"I was turned on but he wasn't…erect. He leaned over to kiss me and I tasted it - beer. I asked him if he'd been drinking and he just laughed. He wanted to know what was wrong with enjoying a cold beer. Then he reached into the cargo hold. There was a cooler there, he took one of the beers out of it and offered it to me. I told him no, he was really close to me and I saw his pupils. They were dilated. Way too much to be normal. I told him to take me back to my car but he just grabbed me and started kissing me again. His mouth tasted like garbage!" 

Dave jumped a little when he heard that but he didn't think Kurt had noticed, he almost seemed to be talking to himself at this point. 

"I wanted to get out, call my dad, but my phone was in my bag in the front seat. I started to open the door beside me but I couldn't. Someone pulled up, another car. I was too embarrassed. I was embarrassed I had my shirt off. My pants were down. I had…I w-w-was…" 

Dave gave another small hug. "You still had an erection."

"I still had an erection and I was too embarrassed to not get raped."

Kurt slapped himself twice. Dave quickly changed positions so he could wrap his arms around both of Kurt's.

"It's not your fault Kurt. He did this to you. None of this is your fault." 

"He laughed at me. He laughed and pushed me on the floor then pulled my pants down more. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what was happening. He kept trying, kept touching himself, touching me, but it didn't work. He said he wasn't going to disappoint me. He took the beer he'd offered me and pushed it in me. He was moving it like… like sex. " 

His voice broke and he started to cry quietly. 

"It hurt me, Dave. It hurt."

Dave helped him turn over, and then he held him close, rocking him from side to side, "It's over now. It's over. He won't hurt you again. It's over." 

Suddenly they both jumped.

Kurt's phone had started to ring.

  



	6. Tracks Of My Tears

  
"Who is it?"

"Wes."

"Who?"

"One of the Warblers."

Both boys had sat up in the bed but still close enough that their shoulders touched. Dave thought for a moment, he looked at the smaller boy's tear stained face then placed a hand on his forearm.

"Put it on speaker phone."

Dave knew he was gambling on Kurt's being able to tap that cold, icy place he carried in his heart just as he'd been tapping into his own dark and empty place since Thursday night, but he thought it would be worth the risk. They needed all the information they could get right now, if they could do a little damage control of their own that would just be a bonus.

Kurt pressed a button on the phone, "Hello, Wes?"

Dave quickly cupped his hands around Kurt's ear and whispered, _"You're sick, you have a stomach flu."_

"Good morning, Kurt! How are you?"

"I'm a little under the weather Wes, it seems there's a stomach virus going around. How are you doing?"

"I'm sorry to hear it, Kurt, hope you feel better soon. I'm fine, just busy getting prepped for finals and all."

"Thanks, Wes, I appreciate it. How are the Warblers?"

If Dave hadn't been so proud of Kurt right then he'd have been staring at him like he'd grown two heads. Was this really how those preppy fucks talked all the time? _No wonder Blaine went nuts._

"Warblers are… good, as well as can be expected, considering.

Dave whispered again, _"Don't ask, let him talk."_

There was a long pause, Dave had a feral grin. _Sorry bub, we got the high ground now and we're not into polite fucking banter._

"Um, Kurt I actually called to talk with you about Blaine. He…ah, didn't go to class yesterday. When I spoke to him in the afternoon it was apparent he was intoxicated. He said he'd gone to see you Thursday and the two of you had argued."

Wes' voice sounded mildly curious with a note of concern. Dave rolled his eyes extra hard. What a fucking ass.

" _Yes, that's right."_

"Yes we did argue on Thursday, Wes."

God damn, his boy deserved a fucking Academy Award for this performance.

"Well I was wondering if you could talk to him, maybe patch things up? I'm a bit worried by his behavior."

"He did seem a bit off on Thursday."

" _He's upset you're seeing someone else."_

Kurt's eyes widened at Dave but he went with it.

"I'm not sure about patching things up, though, I told him I'd been seeing someone else."

"Oh? He didn't mention."

" _You'll call, make sure he's okay."_

"I have to say, he didn't really take it well. I was planning to give him a call later this morning, just to check in, but if he's really that upset…"

Dave had the predator-smile back; Kurt was playing this dumb-ass like a fucking violin.

"I think it might be good for him to hear from you. Help him get past this, you know."

" _Be there for him, wuss."_

"Try to be there for him, Wu- Wes," Kurt shot Dave a glare, "I'm sure he needs a friend right now."

" _You gotta go, breakfast."_

"Listen, Wes, I need to get off the phone, my dad just called me for breakfast," he tried for a pitiful voice, "Maybe I can keep some toast down."

"Oh, hey sure, Kurt, take care."

"You too, good luck with finals."

When Kurt got off the phone Dave was so damn happy he didn't know whether to howl like a fucking wolf or do some lunatic dance of joy. _I've got you now motherfucker_ He settled for a double fist pump and a growl. Kurt was still in the cold place though, so his voice came out like a hiss when he turned to look at Dave.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Look, Blaine's already acting like enough of a weirdo that this kid's calling you up about it. His depression over you dumping him for me is going to explain why his drunk ass was wondering around Stephen's Park in the middle of the night."

"Stephen's Park?"

The playground at Stephen's Park is where you two shared your first kiss."

"No it's not!"

"It is now."

"I don't get it, David."

Dave was so fucking excited; he knew how this was all going to play out now.

"Here's how it's gonna go down. You'll call him today and make it quick; you don't feel like talking too long. Tomorrow you'll call him back and make plans to meet him on Monday."

Kurt started to shake his head.

"Don't worry, you're gonna cancel - school took a lot out of you, you're not feeling as well as you thought, blah, blah, blah. It'll keep him off balance and give me time to get shit together. You'll promise to meet him Tuesday at Breadstix, but what you won't tell him is that I'll be there with you. As far as anyone else can see we're just two new acquaintances getting to know each other; if we're lucky Blaine will make a scene on his own, but if not we'll help him with that. I'll storm out, you'll leave, he'll come after you, it's just the way that piece of shit is programmed. When you get to the parking lot you'll tell him to follow you to Stephen's Park, when we get there we'll all go out to the playground then I'm going to beat him to death."

Kurt grew still, Dave waited while the silence stretched out. The pale, frail looking boy's voice came out as rough as gravel, "I'm going to help you."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'm stupid, Kurt? Of course you are."

ooooo

Dave hadn't told Kurt every little detail of the plan, he didn't want to overwhelm him, but he had no doubt that Kurt would be totally satisfied with how this played out. He turned his attention to Blaine. He didn't trust speaker phone whispers this time, Kurt was far too apt to get upset talking to the little douchebag and Blaine might be wily, even if he was hung over. No need to put their scent in the air just yet. Dave asked Kurt for a pen and note pad then actually wrote out a script for him to say to Prep-fuck. Short and sweet. But he still made Kurt put the phone on speaker, just in case.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you called!"

Damn preppy voices, Dave couldn't tell if he was still fucked up or not.

"Why is that, Blaine?"

Dave glared and mouthed to him _'stick to the script'._ He tapped the note pad for emphasis.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't angry with me."

"I'm not angry, Blaine, I'm just really not feeling well, stomach flu, I'm sorry I don't feel like talking today. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Can I come see you?" His voice was a mixture of hopeful and desperate.

"I don't feel like having anyone over. Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kurt, please! I need you!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Blaine."

Dave's heart went out to Kurt. He had to hand it to him; he'd kept it together. If they survived this he didn't have a doubt he'd end up with one of those sidewalk stars in Hollywood someday. _Hell, with balls like that he could probably be a fucking gay Navy SEAL_. Now he just looked care-worn, exhausted. Dave took their script to the bathroom and flushed it then came back to see to Kurt.

"Listen Kurt, is your dad going to be home the rest of the day?"

"As far as I know."

Dave hated him like this with his zombie-ness _{flat affect_ } He shook his head, he wasn't even sure where the word had come from. Kurt looked ready to drop but Dave pressed on, anxious to get out of here so Kurt could get some sleep.

"Tomorrow?"

"I think so, I'm not sure."

"Okay. I don't want you to be alone at all this weekend, do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"If he goes anywhere, even to the corner for a gallon of milk, you call me, okay?"

"I will."

"Why don't you take a nap? You should try and rest as much as possible; we've got a big day coming up soon."

"Will you come back again tomorrow?"

"Of course I will, Kurt, of course."

"David, could you… I mean, could I hug you?"

Dave shrugged, "Sure."

"I want to just hug you, don't hug me, okay?"

 _Hold back the tears, hold back the tears, they won't help him._ "Anything you want Kurt."

They both stoop up; Dave kept his arms at his sides while Kurt gave him a brief but very tight hug. He let go and sat on the bed again.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, "Tomorrow."

Even though it had kind of gone bad there at the end Dave was on cloud nine when he left Kurt's. He was so full of energy he felt like he was high on fucking drugs. It was a beautiful day, eighty-nine degrees. He wondered if Az was doing anything, maybe he wanted to go hang out at the pool or something. Then Dave groaned as he remembered. Shit! Shit! Shit! He had to go home and mow the fucking lawn.

  



	7. It's Not Supposed To Be That Way

  


The next day Dave decided that he and Kurt needed to take a drive. First of all because he wanted to show him Stephen's Park; Kurt needed to see the lay of the land, so to speak, if he was going to be an active participant on Tuesday, also he needed to fill Kurt in on The New Plan's minor details. He was afraid there might be screaming and he'd rather be far away from Mr. Hummel and his shotgun when that happened.

He snookered Burt by telling him they're going to the Lima Bean; he figured they could hit a drive-thru on the way to the park, Dave had no doubts that that will also be the cause of some screaming.

It turned out he was completely off base, not about the screaming, but about its cause. It started as soon as Kurt got in the truck.

"What is that?"

"It's a pillow."

"What is it for?"

"I thought you might want to sit on it."

"If I wanted a pillow to sit on don't you think I'd have brought my own?"

Dave decided to come clean, at least about the food, "We're not going to the Lima Bean, I want to show you Stephen's Park and talk some more about The Plan."

"You capitalize it in your mind when you think about it, don't you?"

Damn it to hell, two days ago he'd been talking to a zombie and now he was back with the Kurt who could make him blush with one sentence. He guessed The Plan had been cathartic for Kurt. Shit! He'd just done it again.

"So what if I do? It's a good plan."

He was a little irritated with Kurt for being able to read him so easily so they drove in silence for a few minutes. Dave found himself wishing they really were going to the Lima Bean for a normal Sunday brunch. Just two guys hanging out _{on a date}_ having coffee and muffins or whatever the hell guys had for brunch. Kurt wasn't raped, he wasn't too scared to come out at school…Fuck, he had to stop this stupid train of thought before he started crying.

"When are you coming back to school?" he asked abruptly.

"On Monday, without a pillow."

"So soon?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

That is good, now he won't have to worry about Kurt while he's at school all day, won't have to worry about Blaine discovering he was being played out, this fit into The Plan perfectly. A part of him cringed at how calculating that was.  _Be honest with yourself_ _David_ _, he didn't call you to the hospital because you're filled with loving kindness and you will_ _not_ _cry about that fact._

"You need to tell your dad you're spending the night at my house on Tuesday, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, he already thinks you're my secret paramour."

 _{I wish}_ "Cool. There're some things you're going to need, too. Do you have some black clothes and a pair of dark colored shoes you don't mind getting rid of?"

"Oh…going all sneaky ninja are we?"

"Don't be dumb, Kurt, it's so the blood won't show if you get any on you."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm sorry. I was being dumb. Yeah, clothes and shoes, covered."

"You'll be wearing them to dinner so don't put on anything too sloppy, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alright."

"Now I'm going to tell you something you won't like," Dave paused. He was sure Kurt wasn't going to react well.

"I'm going to have to get Az to help us."

"What! No! You can't tell anyone what happened!"

"I'm not going to. I'm just going to have him move my truck around for me and buy some movie tickets. And meet us at my house to play horseshoes afterwards."

"Have you gone off your rocker? Play horseshoes?"

"Yes. We have a fire pit in the back yard with a couple of horseshoe stakes set up. Me and Az and sometimes my dad play there all the time. It'll look normal and we need a reason to have the fire. Az is my best friend; he'll do it without asking any questions, he might even think we're going to make-out _{fuck}_ and he's supposed to cover for us."

Dave knew that wasn't what Az would think, Az knew if he wanted to mess around with Kurt he'd just take him home and he knew by Thursday at the latest Az would figure out exactly what they'd been up to. He just hoped Kurt wasn't thinking that far ahead.

"Everything else we need I'll take care of."

"Everything else?"

"Gloves. Couple of baseball bats."

"Is that all we need?"

"There's a couple of other things, just let me worry about it and focus on what you've got to do."

"Black clothes, spend the night. I've got it."

I want you to meet me and Az at five-thirty on Tuesday at the Shell station. I'm going to put the stuff in your car then we'll drive to Breadstix. You and I will go in. Tomorrow when you call Blaine to cancel you can tell him to meet you there at six-thirty."

"Five-thirty at the Shell, six-thirty at Breadstix, check."

"Do I have to tell you not to write this down when you get home?"

"No!"

"You'll leave your car unlocked; when I leave I'll get in the backseat. We'll go to the park, play for a while, and then meet Az back at my house between ten and ten-thirty, if not sooner."

"I'm not sure wheter to be astounded or impressed that you've actually worked out a time line for this."

Suddenly Dave felt unbelievably bad. "You know, Kurt, why didn't you call your friend Mercedes or that vampire chick and ask one of them to come to the hospital and do this for you? Hell, Finn was right there, why didn't you hit him up to kill someone for you?"

He couldn't help it, a couple of stupid tears leaked out.

"I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean to… hurt you."

Dave wiped his eyes furiously, he was embarrassed at how sulky his voice sounded, "It don't matter, we're here."

Both boys stepped out and walked to the front of the truck, Kurt touched his arm lightly.

"I wish it wasn't like this."

Dave took a deep breath, "Me too. Now come on, I wanna show you around."

They walked together toward the playground.

  



	8. Who Is He What Is He To You

Dave had to remind Kurt that they'd supposedly had brunch to get him to order anything from the drive-thru and even then all he'd get was a yogurt smoothie.

"Fine, go hungry. But I'm warning you - when I start eating my burger you'd better not say a word about nutrition, or fat content, or humane slaughter…"

"Humane slaughter?"

"I don't know; whatever it is you frou-frou organic people like to talk about. I'm serious, not one word!"

Kurt had kept his mouth shut but Dave could see it was a struggle for him, especially when he started grunting and smacking his lips when he ate his fires. They cherry on top was Kurt's face when he'd licked the grease off his fingers instead of using the napkin. When they finished Dave got straight down to business, though.

"You need to call Blaine to set up your non-meeting tomorrow. Try to work in the fact that you told him on Thursday that you and I had already been seeing each other for a week. No matter what he says don't let him get you angry and don't be threatening in any way."

"Don't you think it will upset him when I say we've been dating for, what is it now, a week and a half?"

"The most important part is that you told him about this on Thursday."

"I don't understand why that's important, though."

" 'Cause right now he's trying not to think about it at all. He wants to forget all about it and keep things the way they were, and if he was as fucked up as you think, his memory is a little hazy anyway. We _want_ him thinking about it, racking his brain for every detail. He's in a tailspin now and we want to keep him there."

"You seem fairly certain of this…"

"What can I say, I've had some experience with shameful memories that I wish would go away."

"David, I –"

"Don't, Kurt, don't say you're sorry, just make the call. I've still got to go by Az's house after I drop you off and I promised my dad I'd have my room cleaned up before Monday."

He really wished Kurt would stop with the sad glances. They hurt his heart and made him want to hug Kurt and promise him that he'd never be sad again. But he couldn't, if they'd ever had potential for that, it's not what their relationship would ever be about now. _Sorry, babe, I'm a killer not a lover._ He listened to Kurt telling Prep-fuck that they would meet for dinner tomorrow. _{not}_

"That's good, Kurt, hopefully then we can discuss how we'll move past this little blip in our relationship. By the way, you didn't have to make up that story for Wes just to make me jealous."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think that you do, Kurt. There is no one else, am I right?"

Dave thought his voice sounded smug, confident, but…was that just a trace of worry? He hoped so.

Quickly Dave was whispering, _"Don't say my name."_

"No, Blaine, you're wrong. I told you about this on Thursday, I am seeing someone else."

"Oh."

Dave had to cover his mouth and hold his nose so Prep-twat didn't hear him snickering. That'd sure taken the wind out of his sails.

Kurt spoke again, "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk more then, okay?"

"Sure, Kurt, I'd like to sit down with you and discuss this face to face."

"I'd like that, too," Kurt's voice was disturbingly sincere.

 _Oh, babe, you are one in a million_ Dave was giving him two thumbs up and a huge grin when he got off the phone.

"What's the deal, David, I thought you wanted me to tell him we were going out?"

Dave waved away the question, "Some things you just have to play by ear, he definitely believes you about seeing someone else and now we can be almost sure that when he sees me with you on Tuesday he's going to have a shit-fit in front of everyone at Breadstix."

"I was telling him the truth you know."

"About what?"

"I do want to discuss this with him. Face to face."

Dave just smiled.

ooooo

When he got to Azimio's the larger boy suspected something was wrong when his best friend said he didn't want to play X-Box. It was confirmed when he turned down Cheetos.

"Let's just go to your room, man, I need to talk to you about something serious."

Azimio just raised an eyebrow and led him down the hall. When they sat on Az's bed Dave lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I need you to do something for me."

"D, I'm not giving you a blow job. Ask Hummel for one, isn't that why you're hanging out with him now?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Az! No, I don't want a goddamn blow job."

"Fuck, sorry, dude, don't take my head off! I just thought you were into the kid."

"Are you gonna shut up and listen to me?"

"Alright, alright, I'm all ears."

"On Tuesday I need you to come home with me from school; we're going to tell my dad that we're going to dinner and a movie with Kurt."

"Look, bro, if you wanna have a three-way with me you gotta get a girl involved. I mean, I'll touch you and shit while we're doing it, but I can't get off without a female there."

Dave shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to form a coherent thought.

"You'll touch…What the fuck! Hell no, that's fucking creepy as hell, Az!"

"Sorry, man, sorry," Azimio looked confused, "Why do you want me to go with you then?"

"I don't want you to, that's just what we're going to tell my dad. We're going to meet Kurt then go to Breadstix, just me and Kurt, I need you to wait in the truck. Kurt's fuck-face ex-boyfriend is gonna come in and yell at us, then I'm gonna walk out and get in Kurt's car. You'll leave then and go to Central Cinema, buy three tickets to 'Fast Five' and enjoy the seven-fifteen showing. We're all gonna meet back at my house by around ten and play horseshoes. "

"Do I even want to know?" 

Dave was relieved to see that Azimio didn't even look worried, "No, but you'll figure it out soon anyway."

Az nodded and looked serious, "This is the big one, isn't it?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, Az, it is."

"You know I got your back, brother. What's the deal with Hummel?"

"There isn't a deal. Not one I can talk about anyway."

"Alright, man. Damn! I knew you were crushing on him, but this is intense. You really feel like all that about him?"

"Dude, you have no idea what I'd do for Kurt."

"I guess I do now. Honestly though? I really wish I didn't."

  



	9. Always On My Mind

"What are you doing here before school, Karofsky?"

"Cleaning out my locker, Coach."

He held up a zip-lock bag half- filled with smashed bread and green food coloring he'd prepared the night before.

"I think this was a peanut butter sandwich a few months ago."

"You be sure and empty that can in the dumpster before you go, you'll have the whole locker room stinking like your football pads."

"My pads smell?"

Coach Beiste just glared at the offending sandwich baggie in reply.

"Sorry, Coach."

"And put a liner back in that can, too! There're extra trash bags in the equipment room."

It was exactly what he'd been planning on doing. All of the old played out sports equipment got tossed in there and he knew he'd be able to scrounge up a couple of baseball bats.

ooooo

Dave had set his alarm an hour early the night before; it threw him off only a little, he liked to wake up before it went off, but he was so excited today he didn't even mind it's blaring. After he was ready for school _and what if he did spend a little extra time in the mirror, fuck it, he felt sexy as hell_ he snagged his igloo cooler and the carrying bag for his folding chair from the garage. He'd checked  that yesterday afternoon and was gratified to find it was lined with plastic. Dave was just checking himself out in his visor mirror when he realized he'd forgotten his backpack. Fucking hell! His backpack. And he was going to school. _No mistakes, no mistakes._ He decided it would be his new mantra for the next forty-eight hours.

ooooo

Dave dragged the trash can towards the door of the field house, but instead of taking it straight outside he pulled it into the equipment room with him. He spotted some wooden bats in the corner half-hidden under the medicine balls; after picking out two that looked in fair condition he stuffed them between the garbage can and the trash bag, on impulse Dave picked up a third bat and tucked it next to the others, with any luck he'd break at least one and need a spare.

He peeked out the door to make sure Beiste was still in her office then pulled the garbage can out and made his way to the outside door. Dave stopped when he stood beside his truck bed and _quickly, quickly, quickly_ pulled the camp chair's tote bag out of his cooler and _go, go, go_ put the bats inside it. Garbage emptied and can relined he returned the trash bin to the field house and called to Coach to have a good day. She grunted in reply and he headed around the last row of lockers.

Dave knew he had to hurry now; if Coach walked out he really had no explanation for being in the sports medicine room, if he faked an injury she'd want to look at it and she'd know right away he was lying. Fortunately the latex gloves were in a dispenser on the wall so he grabbed a random handful, stuck them in his pocket and he was out the door in less than sixty seconds.

Back at his truck he snatched the tote bag and cooler from the bed and stuck them in the cab. Dave glanced at his watch on his way to the student parking lot; still time to meet Kurt by his car and walk him to his first class. He felt like a commando. _I love it when a plan comes together._ He smiled to himself; he was just like that Hannibal Lector guy.

ooooo

He watched Kurt surreptitiously all day; he laughed and talked with his friends, did everything just right. Even Dave would have been fooled if he didn't know what to look for - it was all in the eyes. The coldness. The hardness.

Of course he hadn't been able to pay attention in any of his classes. There were just more important things in life _{death}_ than the impact of the North American Free Trade Agreement on the United States' economy. He didn't think of the plan, though. He spent the morning thinking about Kurt. Himself and Kurt. In his half-formed fantasies from before Kurt had come to him, full of understanding. Kurt had sensed his dark empty place and loved it away; filled it up with acceptance, joy, Kurt-ness. He loved and protected Kurt from all the dangers on the outside and Kurt did the same for him with the dangerous things that come from inside. _If only…_ Hateful words. Hateful situation.

Now he'd never have a chance at something so beautiful. Now thanks to Prep-twat Kurt had a cold place, the exact match for his own dark place. Their icy/empty spaces inside called to each other. And where did that leave them? Dark and cold. Wasn't that supposed to be what one of the circles of Hell was like? Fuck Dante, he was an asshole no matter how much his dad went on about 'classics of Catholic literature.' Dave just wished he and Kurt could have something different, better than that. _Never gonna happen big boy._ He forced himself to let it go, push it away.

ooooo

He couldn't push it away at lunch time; Az wanted to go off campus and grab some Captain D's. Dave agreed since he was going to be such a big help tomorrow, but he hated going there with his best friend. Azimio would usually spend the next couple of days after they'd eaten there calling _him_ Captain D. _fucking weirdo_ It turned out Az wanted to talk about  him. And Kurt. Great.

"Man, I knew the whole time you liked him. I didn't know if it was just him or if you were my new gay-bro. But I should have said something dude, I saw it getting out of hand and I just kept it up. I didn't wanna like, confront you or anything. I didn't know how I'd feel about it if you were…"

Dave raised his eyebrows at that.

"It's all good now. I mean, it's no big to me," Az reassured him, "And hey, what I said yesterday, you know? As long as there's a chick involved, I'm good with some experimentation."

Dave put a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. Christ, Az had to be the biggest horn-dog he knew. He was a fucking awesome friend though, so Dave didn't let himself get upset.

"Dude, there was nothing you could have said. I didn't even wanna think that I could be fucking gay. If you'd brought it up I woulda just got pissed and kicked your ass."

"Get real, Captain D, there's no way. I would totally kick your ass. Then make you walk the plank," he chuckled.

"Az, don't do that. Shit's not even funny man, it's just fucking weird."

ooooo

That afternoon Dave tried to focus on the plan to keep his mind off _{him and}_ Kurt. Since Kurt was now a big part of the plan it didn't work out that well. When seventh period was finally over he almost sprinted down the hall to meet Kurt at his locker. Dave could see how tired he was but he was still keeping up the façade, bickering with his girlfriends over clothes or make-up or some other girly-shit like that.

"You ready for me to walk you to your car?" _like I should_ _always_ _be doing_

"I'm ready if you are," Kurt winked at him.

Dave blushed to the roots of his hair and the girlfriends snickered. Damn him! Was this really the time? Then he remembered, keep it looking normal. _Nothing to see here folks, move along._

He replied gruffly, "Come on, let's go."

On their way across the parking lot Kurt texted Blaine to cancel their never-gonna-happen-anyway-dinner plans. Just as he opened his car door the phone rang. Dave could hear Blaine's voice, high pitched and angry, on the other end but he didn't insist on speaker phone, this was pretty straight forward and he was liking the sound of Kurt's end of the conversation.

"No, I'll call you tomorrow if I feel better."

"No! I'm going to go home, turn the phone off and get into bed."

"It's really too bad my illness is more important to me than how you feel."

"You should be sorry, I'll call you tomorrow."

He hung up and climbed in the car. Dave longed to lean in the window and hug him, touch him, caress his face, kiss him goodbye. They stood for a minute and just looked at each other. Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

  



	10. Wherever You Go There You Are

Dave was sitting at the kitchen counter contemplating his cereal. Wheaties. The breakfast of motherfucking champions. Thank God his dad had taught him how to be a champion because his nerves and excitement this morning were like pre-game jitters times a thousand. The trick was to channel that energy; control it.

" _You want to mentally take a step back, Dave; observe yourself. See how you're breathing faster, your heart rate is up, you feel the adrenaline in your muscles? That's good for your body, not your brain. You stay in control up here," Paul had tapped his temple, "and you can make this work for you, instead of against you."_

It did work, it worked during games and it was working now. He felt hyper-aware, ready to react in a split second but in control. He bet Kurt knew the trick, too, he never looked nervous when he was performing. Even though facing a goddamned linebacker who was three inches taller and twenty pounds heavier had to be way more fucking nerve-wracking than singing a song, the control aspect might be the same across extra-curricular activities.

After he tidied up the kitchen Dave went back upstairs to pack. He'd decided he'd take his clothes with him tonight and change in Kurt's car. It would grab too much attention if he and Kurt both showed up for dinner looking like vampire-chick's new groupies. He wanted the spotlight focused directly on Prep-twat.

He grabbed his duffle bag and stuck in a black hoodie, some black sweatpants, their latex gloves and two pairs of the brown jersey work gloves that he and his dad used almost as disposables when they did yard work. He left the bag in his bedroom then went to the fridge in the garage to make sure his dad had an extra six-pack he could swipe. If Blaine did manage to stay sober today Dave planned on having him drink up before they started to party. If the fucking shit-whore rapist knew what was coming to him he'd probably be grateful. Not that he really expected a thank you. He smiled at the thought.

ooooo

School on Tuesday was pretty much a repeat of Monday; same people, different conversations. At lunch Az told him he'd be over about four-thirty. They were sitting at the table with the rest of the guys, so thank fucking Christ Az refrained from the 'Captain D' bullshit. After classes were over he walked Kurt out and listened to a one-sided conversation with the cunt-rapist. Kurt hung up _"No you can't pick me up! I'll meet you there!"_ and Dave stepped close.

"Kurt, are you sure?"

His eyes flashed fire but when he spoke it was almost a whisper, "Let me ask you something, David, what would you do to the man who took your virginity with a beer bottle?"

He didn't even have to think about it, "I'd kill him."

"I'll see you later."

Dave watched him drive away. He'd been honest with Kurt but Dave also knew he wasn't the kind of guy Kurt was. He'd sort of hoped…fuck that maudlin bullshit. Fuck the what if's. Most of all fuck the cock-sucking whore whose fault it was he was going to become a killer tonight. Just…fuck it. He got in his truck and drove home.

ooooo

At home he first sharpened his knife then carefully tucked it away in the side pocket of his duffle bag. Then Dave grabbed the sixer from the garage and carried them both out to his truck. He'd have to get some ice at the Shell. The beer might go green before he could ice it down but Dave didn't really care if cunt-face rapist had to drink green beer. Hell, for all he cared it could be piss warm but he didn't want to be half the night threatening the little shit so he'd force it down.

Azimio was right on time. He settled down to play Halo while Dave got ready. He was standing in the shower when it hit him and he'd actually had to sit down. This was gonna be his first motherfucking date with Kurt Hummel. God damn it to hell! He let himself cry for a bit then. Fuck it, he'd tell Az he got shampoo in his eyes if he noticed.

Dave knew it wasn't really a date, he wasn't a fucking idiot, still, he couldn't help taking extra care when he was getting ready. A little gel, little Polo, and he'd deny with his dying breath that he'd exfoliated in the shower. He was actually glad Az was sitting in his desk chair or he'd have been tempted to change his shirt a couple of times. Shit! Shit! Shit! This was so fucked up. He stared into the mirror over his dresser and his reflection seemed to mock him. _"Kurt could never be interested in changing you Karofsky. The only reason he wants you now is because of who you've_ _always_ _been."_

His dad was just getting in when he and Az walked downstairs.

"Where to, boys?"

"Me and Az and Kurt are going to a movie. Kurt's gonna spend the night if that's okay."

"Sure, you boys eat anything yet?"

Azimio replied for Dave, "Nah, we're going to dinner at Breadstix first."

"Dinner and a movie? Are you the chaperone, or do you and Dave have something to tell me?"

Dave glared while his dad and Az laughed like loons.

"You boys be careful tonight. Dave, you know what I mean."

"Yes Dad." It was best not to try and deny anything was going to happen if they wanted to get going anytime soon.

Paul Karofsky watched his son leave proudly. As soon as Dave had told him he was gay he'd scheduled an appointment for him with their GP so he'd know about the dangers of gay sex and how to best enjoy and protect himself. On the ride home he'd asked him if they needed to stop and get condoms and Dave had informed him he already had some. That was the way he'd raised his boy. Play it safe and be prepared were two of the most important rules to learn in life if you wanted to come out a winner.

ooooo

"Kurt, you have to do something for me tonight."

The smaller boy eyed him suspiciously, "What's that?"

"While we're doing it if I tell you to do something don't question it, just do it right away. It's very important that you listen to me and we're not going to be in the ideal situation for me to explain things out to you."

"What do you mean? What would I question?"

"Do you see? You're starting already. This is stressful enough without your argumentative bullshit."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "You don't think it's stressful for me?"

"I didn't fucking say that. But I'm the one who's planned this entire thing out and it's my ass on the line if you start slinging around your bitchy attitude and fuck things up."

"Fine, fine, I'll do what you say without question."

"I'm glad to hear it. You're going to have to keep your emotions in check if this is going to turn out okay."

"I understand, David, I really do."

"Good. Now hold my hand and look loving. It's six-fifteen and he might be here early."

And for the next ten minutes Dave pretended shamelessly that he and Kurt were on a real date, that he was a nice guy like Finn or Sam; a guy Kurt could have a crush on, instead of the bad guy, bully and asshole that could be trusted to commit murder but not much else.

Then Blaine walked in.

He looked taken aback when he saw them sitting together but Dave had to give him credit, he strode boldly over to the table anyway. Then he looked at their interlocked hands. Dave thought he might have had the same expression if he'd been offered snot on a cracker at the country club. It definitely threw him off but only for a second.

"Is this a joke?" he asked Kurt. He turned to Dave without waiting for a reply, "Did he pay you to come here?"

Dave responded quietly, he knew it was the words and not the volume that would get him.

"Step off, prep-twat, he's sucking my dick now."

He saw Kurt pale and he gave his hand a little squeeze. Kurt seemed to nod to himself and then, to Dave's surprise, he went all in. He gave Dave a huge shit-eating grin and slapped his arm with his free hand. "Babe, we discussed this, no bedroom talk in front of my ex!"

He thought Blaine looked on the verge of stroking out, he had a fast recovery time but Dave noticed he was panting. Hard. He wasn't surprised when Blaine's next words came out way too loud.

"This is a fucking joke! I came here to talk to you and you throw this in my face!"

Dave decided to split before Prep-twat actually got kicked out.

He addressed Kurt first, "I'm outta here, you finish up with him and then get to the house."

Now he looked Blaine up and down, "Kurt's gonna have to keep it short, he's got business to handle."

He exaggerated licking his lips and sauntered out without looking back. When he reached the parking lot he gave a thumb's up in the direction of his truck and climbed into the cargo space behind Kurt's back seat. He heard them as they came out of the restaurant.

"How dare you! I'll be lucky if David is even in the mood tonight after the way you acted."

"I came to talk to you, why was he there anyway!"

As they walked closer he could still hear Kurt talking even though they'd stopped yelling.

"Blaine, I'm not going to have this conversation on a public street corner. Do you know where Stephen's Park is?"

"I'm not sure."

"Just follow me, we can talk there."

"Why don't you ride with me?"

"As if! You're out of your mind if you think I'm getting in your car again. Do you want to talk or not?"

"Fine." He could picture him gritting his teeth. It was a very satisfactory image.

Once Kurt got in the car and they were underway, Dave began changing his clothes and issuing instructions, "Don't look at him when he pulls up. Stare straight ahead, he'll come over. As soon as he shuts his door hit the child locks and start the car. We'll drive around for a while so he can have his beer and we can terrorize him. Let me do the talking at first. And remember, don't touch him until we get back to the park and you get your gloves on."

Dave finished putting on his own latex gloves, then got out his knife and a beer for Blaine.

When they arrived, Kurt did just as he'd been told and Blaine did just as expected. As soon as Kurt started the vehicle he threw it in reverse and Dave moved up to the back seat so he could lean forward and put his knife next to Blaine's face. He looked too stunned to be scared yet. Well, he'd take care of that.

"Put on your seat belt you fucking rapist. We don't want you to die _on accident_."


	11. Outside

As they neared Blaine's parking spot Dave told Kurt to hit the brakes and gave Blaine his next order, "Give me your phone, now!"

Blaine really started to look worried as he took the cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Dave. He flung it out the window in the general direction of the boy's car then grabbed the bottle he'd retrieved from the cooler and held it out.

"Here, Blaine, have a beer. I stopped earlier to put some ice on it just for you. Kurt told me how much a cold beer helps you relax." He hated the creepy/fake sincere voice he used as a bully, but it seemed to be working wonders on asshole-rapist.

Blaine made no move to accept the bottle; he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the knife Dave was holding. "Kurt, what's going on here?"

Dave could tell he was trying to keep his voice under control but unfortunately it seemed prep-fuck training didn't cover this situation and he was failing miserably.

Kurt didn't even glance at Blaine as he answered his question, "David is holding you at knife point and offering you a beer. As much as I find alcohol distasteful, if I were you I'd take the beer."

Blaine looked dazed and reached for the bottle but Dave didn't let it go immediately, "The appropriate response is 'Thank you, Dave.' "

Prep-twat looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach, but he parroted the reply and opened the beer.

"Go ahead, drink up, there's plenty more where that came from and they're all for you."

Dave scooted forward a bit more so he could hold the knife directly in front of Blaine. "You like that? Looks deadly doesn't it? It's called a Gerber just like the baby food. Fucking hilarious right? That curve up on the end is the gut-hook, for skinning out a carcass. That's one reason I like it, makes this little baby look like a killer, like it just wants to draw blood, all on its own."

He paused to gauge the effect of this little speech on Blaine. He was staring at the knife like he was mesmerized. "Drink your beer you fuckwad!" He drank deeply and Dave continued, "As bad-ass as that looks, the gut hook is kind of worthless to me; hard to sharpen around the curve. I just do it the old fashioned way. What you do is make a little slit, sideways, in the bottom of the belly," Dave demonstrated in the air, "then stick two fingers in like this," he cocked his index and middle fingers in a 'come here' gesture for Blaine to see, "and just keep pulling the hide away from the body while you run the knife between them." He stuck the knife between his fingers and made a few upward cutting motions.

Now Blaine looked like he was going to cry. Dave thought that would be just fine. "Hurry up and kill that beer, motherfucker."

When he complied Dave handed him another and put the empty bottle and its cap in a plastic shopping bag. He turned his attention back towards Blaine who'd made no move to uncap the second bottle.

"Open it, bitch! Or do you wanna have some sexy time with it first? I'll guarantee you, you're gonna drink it either way." Dave leered at him and now he did start to cry.

His voice came out a broken whisper, "Why?"

" 'Cause I can't eat Cheetos anymore, motherfucker."

"Wha- What?"

"I'm trying to put things in perspective for you, Prep-twat. Cheetos used to make my list of the top five best goddamned things ever and now they taste like dog shit to me. And Blaine? You weren't even on the fucking list. It may be hard to wrap your mind around but you don't count for anything to me. Oh, and also 'cause Kurt asked me to. Now hurry up with that fucking beer."

He took a big swallow and Dave instantly had the knife pressing closer. "Another, drink it all."

While Dave was taking care of the empty and getting Blaine a third beer he turned to Kurt, panicking, pleading, "Please, Kurt, please don't let him do this! Please!"

Kurt's voice came out slow, measured, and almost without emotion, "Do you know what you sound like? You sound exactly like me when I was begging you not to rape me. I like it; you can keep it up if you want to."

He wanted to. Dave managed to get two more beers down him before he told Kurt it was time to go back. Dave made Blaine drink down the last bottle while he alternated between apologizing, sobbing and begging Kurt.

Back at the park Dave told Kurt to come around to his door while he grabbed the bags from the back. He handed Kurt his gloves and a baseball bat then picked up the other two for himself. When Kurt opened Blaine's door he focused on the bats and his eyes grew wide. Dave didn't know how it was possible but he grew even more frantic, almost screaming now, "Please, Kurt, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, I'll do anything, anything you want. Oh God, don't let me die! I'm sorry!"

"Shut the fuck up, Prep-twat. You scream again and I promise you I'll break your jaw first, then make the rest of it last for a long fucking time. Now walk!"

He couldn't stop crying, but that did finally shut him up. They directed him to the playground and made him get on his knees while they stood behind him. Dave figured Kurt was waiting for him to start swinging; he glanced over and to his surprise he saw tears rolling down Kurt's face.

 _oh Mary full of grace give me this one chance let me do it right_

He leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear, "Don't you move, motherfucker, don't make a fucking sound."

Dave grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back a step then turned him so he could look in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this."

"After what he did to me? How can I not? You told me yourself-"

"You're not me, Kurt. I don't want you to be like me, and if you do this, you will be. You'll be changed. You're better than this. I know you're hurting now but you can still heal, inside and out. If we do this, you'll never be able to go back to the person you're supposed to be. Here."

He placed a hand over Kurt's heart and the touch seemed to break something inside him.

"Oh God, I know, I know it's wrong, it's so wrong but I want to so badly. I want to!" Now Kurt was screaming, "What can I do? What can I do, David!"

"Kurt, just walk away."

"And leave him? Let him get away with what he did to me?"

"Look at him, Kurt."

They turned toward Blaine. He hadn't had the strength to stay on his knees; he was curled on the ground making small mewling noises, one hand clawing at the gravel.

"He had power over you, control. Now it's yours. Is that what you want to be when you get away with it?"

Kurt couldn't respond. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and leaned heavily on David.

"Come on, Kurt, let's go home."

ooooo

He sent a text to Az on the way to the house.

 **Change of plans**

 **Homeward bound**

He was waiting in the driveway when they pulled up. The large boy took in the black clothes and Kurt's red-rimmed eyes.

"Everything turn out alright?"

"Everything's fine, mission aborted."

Az snorted at him, "You better be glad I don't tell people what a fucking nerd you really are. See ya, bro."

They shared a fist bump and Azimio headed towards his car.

ooooo

Now they lay in bed, Dave spooning behind the thinner boy who seemed to need the physical contact.

"What's going to happen tomorrow, David? What if I regret not going through with it? What if he comes after me again? What if-"

"Shhh…no more what ifs, tomorrow will be okay. I promise."


	12. At Last

_  
**Six months later.**   
_

"Let me get this straight, bro, every Saturday before you have dinner with Kurt you go to church and light a candle because you think the Virgin Mary helped you plan a murder without getting caught and then changed Kurt's mind about it at the last minute?"

"Dude, it's not like that, you make me sound like a fucking wack-job," Dave handed the joint to Azimio and exhaled his hit, "and we only meet every other Saturday." he said defensively.

Az just shook his head then passed the weed back to Dave, "Does Kurt know about this?"

"Hell no, he'd think I'm nuttier than you do. I'm gonna roach this, I gotta go."

"Yeah, you don't want to miss your date with the Mother of God."

"Don't mock her, Az."

ooooo

Dave thought about their conversation while he lit his candle. It wasn't that he believed in divine intervention or any shit like that, he wasn't a total fruit loop, but he was… grateful. He'd promised Kurt on that night that everything would be okay, but at the time they'd just been empty words to make them both feel better. But things had turned out okay. Kurt had been in therapy, talking it out, and with no deep dark secrets to hide it seemed to be helping. Neither of them had ever heard from Blaine and they weren't really that curious either. Dave was just glad to be a part of Kurt's life, even if it was just as friends. He looked up at Mary's tender, compassionate face.

"Thank you."

ooooo

They met at a diner named JoBob's. An authentic mom and pop place, as they'd learned after Kurt inquired about the name. Jo was the mom and Bob was the pop. Jo thought they were a couple and just about the cutest things ever, but she didn't make much of a fuss so it was alright.

Kurt was waiting when he got there.

"Hey."

"Hey, Captain D."

He'd picked it up from Az; sometimes Dave wished he'd never convinced the two of them to start hanging out.

"Don't call me that, Kurt, it's not funny."

"You smiled, I saw it."

Dave huffed but he couldn't be mad at Kurt for long, "What's been going on?"

"Huge Thanksgiving plans, Carol and I are going all out this year, it's going to be a veritable feast. She wanted me to ask if you and your dad would like to come over."

"That'd be great, we usually go out to eat, I can't remember the last time I had turkey and dressing on Thanksgiving."

"David, I'm horrified! Now you absolutely must come over. And… well, I'd like to spend the day with you. We, ah, have a lot to be thankful for, I think."

Dave knew what he meant, "I think so to."

"I wanted to ask you something, and it's kind of serious."

Dave paled a little. Goddammit, what now? "Ask away."

"I wanted to know why you don't want to go out with me, I mean obviously we're out but, you know, on a date, like a couple. Boyfriends."

"Kurt, I…I know why you asked me of all people to do _that._ I'm not like you, I'm not a decent person...like you," Kurt started to interrupt and Dave held up a hand, "Don't say anything, I know it's true. It's not that I don't want to, I'd give anything to, I really would, but you deserve someone so much better than me."

Kurt was stunned; he sat in silence for a moment, wondering what to do, when an idea hit him.

He looked at Dave very seriously, "So you're saying if you were the kind of man who was good enough for me, you would want to go out with me? Be boyfriends?"

"Of course, Kurt."

Kurt propped his forearms on the table and leaned forward, "Come here."

Dave's expression was questioning but he did as Kurt said and waited.

Kurt leaned in closer and whispered in Dave's ear, very softly, just one word, "When?"


	13. Chapters and Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of this.

**Thought you guys might be interested in the song titles. Of course the songs are themes for what happened in each chapter and there are other allusions to the titles in the chapters but these are the words that I worked in directly.**

 **Song/Chapter Title**

 _Song Lyric_

Story Quote

 **Wish You Were Here**

 _Did they get you to trade… cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war, for a lead role in a cage_

But…for the first time in his life Kurt Hummel understood completely and exactly what was meant by the term 'cold comfort.'

 **Blue On Black**

 _Whisper on a scream doesn't change a thing  
Doesn't bring you back, blue on black_

He knew nothing he could do, no one he could un-do and he could, oh yes he really could would actually change a thing for Kurt.

 **Fortunate Son**

 _Some folks are born silver spoon in hand  
Lord, don't they help themselves_

Born with a silver spoon, thinks he can have whatever he wants. Fuck him.

 **Cold Shot**

 _I really meant I was sorry  
For ever causing you pain_

Kurt I want to tell you about…before all this…when we talked, I meant it, you know? I really meant I was sorry.

 **Mad World**

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Unhappily Kurt had the zombie-face again today. He stared at his computer screen with absolutely no expression.

 **Tracks Of My Tears**

 _You'll see my smile looks out of place, if you look closer, it's easy to trace  
The tracks of my tears…I need you, need you_

"I don't feel like having anyone over. Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kurt, please! I need you!"

 **It's Not Supposed To Be That Way**

 _It's not supposed to be that way, you're supposed to know I love you  
But it don't matter anyway, if I can't be there to console you_

Dave wiped his eyes furiously, he was embarrassed at how sulky his voice sounded, "It don't matter, we're here."

 **Who Is He What Is He To You**

 _I don't know who he is but I think that you do,  
Who is he and what is he to you_

"I think that you do Kurt. There is no one else, am I right?"

 **Always On My Mind**

 _Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time  
But you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind_

But I should have said something dude. I saw it getting out of hand and I just kept it up.

 **Wherever You Go There You Are**

 _Out of this world and out of your mind, just like it don't matter what you're leaving behind…  
But no matter what you do it's the same old you_

"As if! You're out of your mind if you think I'm getting in your car again. Do you want to talk or not?"

 **Outside**

 _All alone, I can't mend  
And I feel, tomorrow will be okay_

"Shhh…no more what ifs, tomorrow will be okay. I promise."

 **At Last**

 _You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last_

"You smiled, I saw it."


End file.
